List of Episodes
This is a list of possible fan episodes. If one wants to create a fan episode, create it here. NOTE: This should not include crossover episodes, fan versions, short episodes, or spin-offs. Series overview 'Season 1' Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Shorts Shorts such as HTF Breaks, Kringles, and Love Bites. Love Bites HTF Breaks Character Pop-ups Remember to not put canon characters' pop-ups on here. Internet Season 1 *Trippy licks ice cream *Boris adjusts his glasses *Superspeed waves. *O'Clock looks madly at the viewers. *Ale throws a bomb from hand to hand. *Rip happily looks at the viewers. *Torn waves at the viewers. *Howdy lifts his cowboy hat up and swings it around like a cowboy. *Puffy looks shyly at the ground. *Fungus eats a slice of pizza. *Hippy waves at the viewers. *Pierce makes a fist at the viewers. *Peppery looks at the viewers. *Robo Star happily waves his arms in the air. Internet Season 2 *Superspeed stands in a blue background. *Trippy happily waves his arms out as he looks at the viewers. *Robo Star is waving in a background full of grey metal things. *Truffles (as he never had one) looks mad at the viewers with a dark background. *Hippy waves at the sky. *Ale looks evily. *Pranky holds a bananna peel, smiles happily, with a background of laughter smilies. *Sir Gron is banging on his helmet, with a white background (presumably clouds). *Puffy stands nervously with a blue background. *Crafty stands with her claws out, in a dark blue sky with stars (if one looks closely, one of the stars is shaped like a heart instead). Internet Season 3-5 These intros were used in Season 3, 4, and 5. *Platypus Aliens stand evily in a spaceship. P is for the Platypus Aliens - Platypi are plotting evil with pails of lasers and phones! *Elliott sleeps on his bed, with several springs sticking out. E is for Elliott - Enter the world of eggs and sleeping to make echos and ever-lasting blinks! *Superspeed is next to a cliff, looking to the right, about to fall off. S is for Superspeed - Super sore sayings can lead to sad mishaps and sips of bad drinks and soles of shoes! *Cheesy has a fat belly (from eating a lot of cheese) and has a background of numerous pieces of cheese, while he is amazed. C is for Cheesy - Eating cheese is chores for chumps and cake tastes like the core of the Earth! *Trippy eats ice cream and is about to walk in an ice cream store. T is for Trippy - Trip over tour signs for tips on how to take ice cream from ten talking tacks! *Robo Star is about to fall asleep on the grass. R is for Robo Star - No need to rake the rotten leaves, more like run onto the grass and rap to sleep! *Kooka stands happily in a background full of meat trees. K is for Kooka - Hating kabbalism and kaaba can cause karat to make kapuka to grow! *Buddy stands with her cat holding a bag of seeds in her garden. B is for Buddy - She'll want to be your buddy when you ring bells and bake bacon for buckteeth to stay! *Rip rips a piece of paper, staring at it, sitting at his workdesk. R is for Rip - Raking is bad and rocks are good, but rolling is fun and so is renting movies! *Ava chats on the phone and sits at her computer. A is for Ava - She is aching for fake ants and all are acting as if they are at the ant convention! *Nippy stands playing a video game. N is for Nippy - No nodding for nets, naps are better and so are nipples and nerds! *Hippy stands in a meadow, with a hat falling off him and a background of a hill of ham sandwiches. H is for Hippy - His hips bump his hat off to the hills of ham sandwiches! *Sir Gron stands in the past with dinosaurs (with a noticable Cro-Marmot in the background). G is for Sir Gron - Get gaps of gems and goals to come from the past and girls will surround! *Takeda Nokashi stands randomly. T is for Takeda Nokashi - Take a tour on the trip of telling tales of ten more math tests! *Bulky stands angrily, ready to beat someone up, and he is waiting. B is for Bulky - A bully of bending and breaking backs can cause boredom and bakery to start! *Pierce gets ready to beat someone up. P is for Pierce - Pens are good to protest slapping and palms are also good to pet some puppies! *Fuzzy rests on the ground. F is for Fuzzy - Friends are fun to play with and faking to make forts is bad! *Torn watches a movie at a movie theater. T is for Torn - A movie takes place at tempos and traces to draw up tents! *Fireball stands watching a burning building. F is for Fireball - Fire is good font and faking is a fake! *In Play, what's going on?, they used a special starring card due to many starring roles. *Liftelle and Shiftette run away holding bags of money. L is for Liftelle, S is for Shiftette - No need to be thrifty, just take what's nifty and be out in fifty! *Lary and Mary stand at their breakfast table. L is for Lary, M is for Mary - Take a level at lakes and lawns; Make mints and mean to go to the mall! *Cloudy lays on a cloud happily. C is for Cloudy - Take your day on a cloud and eat cakes for cents only! *Snowy stands next to a campfire, melting a bit. S is for Snowy - For sakes and steak, have snow and stay out for sales of coats! *Minty eats mint ice cream at an ice cream shop. M is for Minty - Mints and mocking are good traits! *Howdy waves his rope in the air, standing in the desert. H is for Howdy - Have a cowboy hat and a hair cover so you can hit the desert with a horse! *Buck and Chuck stand finishing in a lake (reference to Fishing You Well). B is for Buck, C is for Chuck - Bake cookies and break cents! Internet Season 6 Starting with episode Planting to Granting. It shows a character(s) doing something along with their personality with a quick quote. *Lifty & Shifty stand outside a house holding a few valuable items. "Doesn't it look valuable?" *Flippy sits in bed purring. "Some days are better than others!" *Gutsy gets ready to do a skateboard ramp. "Oh Yeah!" *Snowy sits in the snow. "I wanna make a snow angel!" *Ava makes a kiss in the air. "I love hearts!" *Lessy stands confused in science. "What am I doing here again?" *Rocky is collecting rocks. "This one looks edible!" *Buddy watches her plant grow. "This apple tree will make a billion!" *Lary & Mary eat breakfast. "This goat meat tastes good!" *Peppery eats pizza. "I'm not going to eat pepperoni because my name is Peppery! Ugh!" *Spot stands at the ice cream parlor. "I love customers!" *Waddles stands angrilly in his workshop. "If only I had a day off!" *Takeda Nokashi stands in a meadow. "I could of sworn I was a crusader, not a meadow lover..." *Pierce stands with someone's lunch money. "Now to beat up some nerds!" *Fungus eats a moldy piece of pizza and points to two trash cans. "Someone tell me...should I sleep in that trash can or that one?" *Robo Star bangs on his helmet. "Can anyone hear me through my incredibly large scarf?" *Cuddles is on a jungle gym. "I love this thing!" *Hippy sits on a bench. "I can't wait for my friends to come by!" *The Mole taps a glass of water with his cane. He never speaks, meaning no quote. *Sniffles gets ready to mix potions. "These two potions will mix just well!" *Moldy eats moldy food. "I love moldy food." *Spoke looks around. "I need help! Someone get a superhero!" *Splendid flies in the air. "Need a superhero? Just scream, and I'll be near faster than you can yell 'HELP!'" *Lumpy teaches biology. "And then I got in the bathtub..." *Torn sits in a car, waving at the viewers. "This is gonna be a good road trip!" *Nutty awaits in his chair. "Where's my candy?" *Rip (please think of one if you can) Category:Lists Category:Content